


Last Day

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [35]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra!Shiro, Human transformed into a Galra, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, character introspection, mention of Lance/couple, mention of folks only wanting Kuron because they can't have Shiro, mention of hooking up at a bar, mention of past adam/shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: It is their last day on Earth and this fic is snippets of what each of them are doing on that day.
Relationships: Curtis/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253210
Kudos: 8





	1. Ryou

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Last Day   
Part One: Ryou

He glanced at the clock above the bar and noticed it was now after midnight which meant it was officially their last day on Earth. He hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed since he was actually having fun at this bar. At least he had been before Lance had taken off to sleep with that couple. He didn’t care what Lance got up to but he wasn’t fond of being ditched at the bar. “Hey what happened to your friend?” The guy who had nervously asked him to dance earlier asked rejoining him at the bar.

“He left to enjoy himself with a lovely couple,” he said deciding to be diplomatic. Privately that couple had gotten on his nerves and he was glad they had lost interest in him once it was revealed he wasn’t a paladin just a clone of one. The man in front of him Curtis just shook his head sadly. “I take it you know them?’

“The Johnson's sure they go after anyone famous for threesomes and then never shut up about it,” Curtis said with a laugh. “Your friend is just going to be another notch on their bed post.” He got the impression that Curtis didn’t approve of them.

“Or they’ll be a notch on his,” he said since he doubted they meant much to Lance just one more wild fling before they had to leave. “Anyway you said you were part of the Garrison?” He was rather relieved that he didn’t recognize him since that meant he probably wasn’t being chased after by someone who actually wanted Shiro.

“I was in the same year as Matt Holt actually but specializing in communications as part of the support and logistics department,” Curtis said with a smile. “Your friend who left’s sister Veronica was in my class and I saw the guy you were cloned from around the campus but that’s about it as far as connections go.” He gave him a wink. “Trying to make sure I’m not a stalker out to live vicarious since I can’t have the original?”

“It crossed my mind, unfortunately a lot of the offers I’ve gotten have turned out to be examples of that,” he said and saw Curtis nod knowingly. “So just to make it clear you didn’t want Shiro back when you were in the Garrison?”

“I won’t lie and say I never had a stray my god what a hottie thought but I was really more into a guy in my class but sadly he wasn’t interested,” Curtis said and then frowned. “I really wish you all weren’t leaving tomorrow it would be nice to get to know you.” He privately agreed but there was no changing things the Paladins were going back into space and he was going with them. “Okay I normally don’t do this but how would you like to come back to my place?”

He didn’t have to think long, Curtis was cute, fun and it would be nice to spend at least one night with him. “Sure let’s get out of here but you’ll have to drive Lance took off with my ride.” Curtis laughed and extended a hand to him.


	2. Lance

Last Day  
Part Two: Lance

He carefully untangled himself from the enthusiastic couple he’d spent the night with and sighed. The man and woman didn’t wake up just snuggled closer together having clearly enjoyed themselves quiet a bit more than he had. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy himself it was just starting to feel like it was always going to be the same. None of these people actually wanted him for him they just wanted him cause he was famous and unlike the other Paladins he was available.

It really didn’t help his self confidence that he had no idea if he was someone’s first choice among the paladins or simply the one they could get. Of course none of that would matter after today because they’d be back in space being heroes again.

It felt good to be needed but it was hard leaving Earth again so soon even though he’d known it was inevitable. He carefully searched the room for his clothes and when he found them pulled them on quickly. He needed to get back to the Castle and get cleaned up before he was due at his parents place. 

He’d gone out last night for one more thrill since on the castle ship he only had his own hand available for release but today his last day was going to be spent with his family. He just knew his mother was going to break down crying when it was time for him to go and he hated that. He probably could happily live in space and just come back to Earth for visits if it wasn’t for making his ma worry.

As he slipped out from the apartment he wondered about it’s occupents, he thought they were married but maybe they were just friends he couldn’t really remember what they said last night. He just knew that that it was their apartment, so once outside he got in the pod he’d taken to the city. He set it to fly back to the Castle on Autopilot and leaned back. One thing he definitely had to do was figure out what he wanted to do with his life when the Voltron gig was over with because he certainly hoped it wouldn’t last forever.

He knew Hunk and Pidge felt the same way but he wasn’t sure about Keith and Shiro they seemed to really love the life they had now which he supposed was for the best since Keith had never fit in on Earth and Shiro wasn’t even human anymore. He’d never say it but what happened to Shiro scared the crap out of him the idea that you could lose your humanity to space weirdness was terrifying. He didn’t think he could deal with becoming something other than he was. He also knew he’d never say a world about those fears to anyone because he didn’t want it getting back to Shiro. He respected and liked the guy too much to let him know how much the idea of going through what he had scarred him to death.

The pod arrived at the castle then so he got out and looked around. He walked over and checked the computer to see if Ryou had made it back alright last night or not. He was a bit surprised that Ryou wasn’t back yet but he wasn’t worried. After all Ryou had been talking to that good looking dark skinned guy from the Garrison when he’d made his exist to give the amorous couple a ride in the pod back to their place and ended up staying the night. He glanced at his watch he needed to shower or he was going to be late to his folks place and he didn’t want to disappoint them on his last day at home.


	3. Coran

Last Day  
Part Three: Coran

He finished double checking the teledaav lenses to make sure all of them were still in perfect shape before heading to the storage section to make sure their replacement lenses were still intact and stored properly. He had already done all this several times before while they were here on Earth but since it was the last day they’d be planet side one final check was warranted. 

He had no idea what the Princess and Kolivan were up to but he suspected that time to double check things was a luxury he shouldn’t waste. Lance had teased him about how he should take in the sights and he’d laughed it off but he did regret that he hadn’t explored Earth more. It was a lovely planet and once you got used to the ears the people of this world greatly resembled Alteans. Several attractive ladies had made offers but he wasn’t interested in such a relationship right now. He was still mourning the descendants he’d never got a chance to know because of Lotor using them for his experiments.

He pushed the melancholy thoughts out of his head and went back to work. All too soon he finished checking the back ups and then looked down at his list. He was done with things to do and it was still early. He probably should have spaced out his check list more if he wanted it to take all day.

“Coran, are you in here?” Hunk called as he entered the storage room. He quickly voiced an affirmative and saw Hunk turn toward him. “Look I’m heading off to spend the day with my family and I just wanted to remind you that my mom invited you and Allura?” He looked a bit self conscious. “Allura has already turned me down but she said I should ask you again?”

“Thank you for the offer but I have lots of work to do,” he said lying to the young man. He appreciated the offer but he was not in the mood to be surrounded by an especially large and loving Family like Hunk’s.

“Are you okay Coran, you seem kind of down?” Hunk asked and he did his best force a smile onto his face and assure the young man he was fine. He could instantly tell that Hunk saw through him but was willing to pretend to buy it. “Okay the offer still stands just show up at any time my family always has plenty of food at these kind of things.”

He thanked Hunk for the offer again and then was grateful that the young Paladin left. He considered checking everything again but decided instead to just go for a walk around the nearest human town. He needed a distraction but one that was more marveling at human oddness and less being reminded of things he’d lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Day  
Part Four: Pidge

“Matt can you hand me that screw driver,” she said from where she was working on an improved interstellar receiver so she and her parents could stay in touch while she was out in space without having to deal with clearance issues from command. 

“You know that mom and dad probably won’t be allowed to keep this thing,” Matt said as he handed over the screw driver. “I mean having a private interstellar transmitter and receiver will probably be noticed very quickly.” 

“Which is why we will only use it in an emergency,” their father said entering. “Your mother wanted me to inform you that lunch is nearly ready so finish up and get cleaned up.” Her father gave her and her brother a smile as he said it and then headed back inside.

“It really bothers mom that your heading back into space,” Matt said sounding tired and slightly wistful. “I mean sure she understands why but she doesn’t like her daughter out there fighting an alien empire.”

“It isn’t like I really want to go back out there,” she said allowing her irritation to show. “Personally I think we should make Earth our base of operations and work from here but Allura disagrees.” She still didn’t see why they couldn’t as much as she liked Olkarian Earth was just as capable of serving as a refueling and maintenance base.

“Any chance of that went out the window when Earth refused to fully join the coalition,” Matt said tiredly. “Voltron and the Castle of Lions are the coalitions biggest assets they’d never be based on a world that wouldn’t join.”

She just snorted it was stupid to put off joining the coalition for four years. “So how long are you going to stick around for?” She asked figuring he’d stay on Earth longer to help her mother get over her going back into space so soon.

“Just a couple of weeks until our engineers finish examining the mobile ship dock and then it’ll be back into space to do some scouting,” Matt said absentmindedly. She noticed he placed himself with the coalition and not Earth referring to the Coalition engineers as ours instead of theirs.

She was about ask him point blank if he considered himself more a part of the coalition then Earth but before she could their father reappeared informing them to clean up now. She put her tools away and headed to the bathroom following her brother and wishing they’d talked more about his time with the rebels and if that meant he didn’t consider himself part of the Garrison any more. She had noticed that unlike her and their dad he hadn’t worn a Garrison uniform since coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Day  
Part Five: Allura

She glanced back at the desk full of reports and official request for her opinion on things and wished not for the first time she could go back to the simplicity of just being the blue lion’s paladin. She didn’t regret her choice to resume a leadership role but it was still exhausting. Especially the almost idiotic request from Earth’s government. She wouldn’t say as much to the paladins but she suspected that their world’s leaders did not realize how lucky they were that their freeing this world was so painless. 

They didn’t seem to truly grasp that their world survived as well as it did because Haggar was setting a trap for them and using an extremely weak Galra faction to lure them in. If one of the larger or more competent factions had seized the Earth instead they would have been lucky for their people to survive any attempt at liberation. She feared that the false sense of security might lead to the people of this world choosing not to join the coalition in four years. If the universe was still as unstable then and there was every chance it would be then Earth alone would be an easy target.

There was also the fear she did her best to ignore that by giving Sam Holt the blue prints to the Castle of Lions they might have potentially created a future enemy. She had been unaware of Earth’s history having only been exposed to the Paladins so learning just how short a time it had been since humans were fighting each other was worrying. The species had proven to adapt technology quickly in interesting ways and she feared that in a few decades they could be every bit as dangerous as the Galra.

Still that was a problem for the future and one that would hopefully never come to pass. The Galra factions were the immediate threat and it would be a long hard road to triumph over them. She heard voices in the corridor then including one that she didn’t recognize so she headed out to see who it was. She found Ryou showing a dark skinned man around the castle. “Allura, I didn’t know anyone else was here,” he said nervously. “I was just showing Curtis around the Castle.” He then gestured to the her. “Curtis, this is Princess Allura of Altea.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the man said and she noticed he seemed nervous and judging by the looks he was shooting Ryou he was unnerved meeting her. “I’ve never met a Princess before.” She knew that wasn’t the real reason but she would pretend to buy it to keep the peace.

“It is a pleasure to meet you too Curtis,” she said and was relieved when Ryou made an excuse to continue his tour. She headed back inside to her desk and glanced back at the work sitting there. She began to go through it again it would be best if this was finished before they left Earth.


	6. Hunk

Last Day  
Part Six: Hunk

“Need some help,” a voice said from behind him as he was staring at all the food and other things his mom had insisted he take back to the Castle. He turned to see Ryou standing there in just a pair of sleep pants. It was strange to see where the black arm joined his shoulder since usually his clothes covered the visible scars.

“I’m sorry I’m so late,” he said figuring Ryou must have been asleep. “My folks didn’t want me to go and then my mom insisted that I bring all this with me.” He looked back at the pod over loaded with things, “I mean it’ll give us a taste of home for the first few days at least before we have to go back to the food goo.”

“I’m sure the others will like it,” Ryou said in a vague tone. “I’ll help you carry it to the kitchens to store it.” Even with Ryou’s help it would take several trips before they’d be done. “I know it can’t be easy leaving your family again.”

“It’s not but at least this time they know what happened and we should be able to stay in touch,” he said thinking of how they could send messages to be relayed by the Garrison. “Not to mention we can come back for visits as often as possible.” He smiled a bit, “next time I have to bring Shay mom wants to meet her.” He noticed a shadow pass over Ryou’s face. “Do you have anyone you’ll be staying in touch with?”

“No, I mean I thought I might have found one today but I don’t think it’ll be happening,” Ryou said with a sigh. “I met a guy I got along great with and even brought him back to the Castle to give him a tour but things got awkward after we ran into Allura.” He shifted the packages he was carrying. “I think seeing a real alien princess brought all the weirdness home so when he left and I asked him to stay in touch he didn’t seem that enthusiastic anymore.”

“That sucks dude but maybe he’ll come around after thinking about things,” he said in as supportive a tone as he could muster. He could tell Ryou was grateful as he made a non commital shrug. “I suppose I was the last one back to the Castle.” He was trying to change the subject since he got the impression Ryou really didn’t want to dwell on things.

“No, Keith and Shiro are still off camping they’ll be back just before we leave tomorrow,” Ryou said as they reached the kitchen and sat things down. “I’ll head back and get another load while you start putting this stuff away.” He nodded as Ryou left and he wondered if the other man had volunteered as a pack mule to get away from thinking about things. 

He began to put things away and nearly teared up as he saw the notes his mom had written on the packages. He hadn’t even noticed them while they were carrying them.


	7. Shiro and Keith

Last Day  
Part Seven: Shiro and Keith

“Clothes are still wet,” he said as he walked naked back around the fire to where Shiro was sitting wrapped in a blanket. “We really got them soaked throwing them off like that in the rain.” He said as Shiro opened the blanket and let him crawl into his lap. He felt Shiro’s tail and arms closing around him as Shiro settled his head on his shoulder.

“It was worth it though,” Shiro said with a contented sigh. “It’s a rare opportunity to make love to you during a desert rain storm.” He had to agree about that as he moved his arms up over Shiro’s. “My fur is dry now so we can get into the tent and sleep if you want?”

“Not yet,” he said looking up at the stars. “I’d like to look at the stars a bit longer, it’s been a long time since we’ve been here.” It seemed like a life time ago Shiro had shown him this spot a place where he’d come look at the stars. “I used to come here after you went missing and just sit here talking to you some times.” He looked out over the desert from the rocks where they’d pitched their tent. “I was glad you shared this place with me.”

“I found this place my first year at the garrison,” Shiro said in a way that caused his chest to rumble against him. It reminded him a bit of a cat’s purr and it was something unique to Shiro. He’d been around enough Galra to know none of the rest of them did it. “Even back then I was glad you loved it as much as I did when I showed you this place.”

“Others not as fond of it,” he asked in a teasing tone. “I imagine you had quiet a few dates up here.” He wasn’t jealous of anyone who had Shiro in the past they were together now and nothing was going to change that.

“I never really brought too many people here,” Shiro said shrugging causing the covers to open enough to let in a brief cool breeze before closing them tightly around them. “I brought Matt once but he complained the whole time about missing out on some party a few of the girls were throwing and Adam never liked camping.” Shiro seemed thoughtful then, “We started to come once but then something came up.” Shiro then laughed, “Did you ever bring anyone else up here?”

“No, I never wanted to share anything of you with anyone else,” he said and meant it. “I told you once I’d loved you for years it was sitting here under the stars that first time you took me up here was the moment I realized it.” He looked up at the stars, “I always regretted that we never got to stay the whole night.” He knew that they hadn’t because it might have led to untrue allegations about Shiro and he would have never done anything that endangered Shiro’s place on the Kerberous mission.

“Well we’ve got tonight and we’ll definitely come back next time we are on Earth,” Shiro said and then yawned. “But we should get to bed Keith it’s late and we’ve got to get up early tomorrow to head back to the Castle.” He turned his head to see that Shiro was staring at the stars. “I still love the stars so much and I love being out there with you.”

“I love it too,” he said and then stood up untangling himself from Shiro. “Let’s head into the tent you can leave the blanket out here our sleeping bag will be warm enough.” He saw Shiro smile at the mention of the one sleeping bag. Shiro stood up himself then and carefully folded the blanket and put it away. He wasn’t surprised Shiro was a responsible camper he’d never risk the blanket blowing off into the desert. So he just enjoyed the view as Shiro walked around nude making sure the camp site was secure before joining him by the tent flap.

The End.


End file.
